


A very important day

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Dathomir Empire [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Cock Warming, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Power Imbalance, Spitroasting, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Obi-Wan is an Omega male, a Force Sensitive raised to be a pet to the Witches of Dathomir, to be breed and kept naked. He's happy in his little village, three months in his first pregnancy.The day of his check up is the day is whole life will change.





	A very important day

 

 

The day is deliciously sunny and the sun’s rays play on Obi-Wan’s skin in the most pleasant way.

Everywhere on his skin: it has been almost six months since he became a proper adult Omega and now he walks around naked all the time, save for his sandals, Dathomir’s climate just perfect for it. Every morning when he wakes up and don’t have to put on the long skirt of an Omega juvenile brings a smile to his lips and the good memories of the evening his skirt was teared up by an Alpha, who put him on his knees on the grass and mounted him. He remembers how he begged for it, how he kenned when for a first time a knot tied his ass, how it seemed almost too much and the Alpha just pushed more, made him take it… She was a visiting Witch from a nearby village, half Dathomir, half human. Sometimes he sees her when she comes to his village and when she has the time, she always takes his ass again.

A light breeze brings the sweet scent of flowers, spring is here, and the day really is perfect. He caresses lightly his belly. Naked as he is, the curve is pretty telling. The day really is special: Obi-Wan is feeling giddy with excitement as he enters the medical house. It’s his second check-up and today, he will see his child, his future first born. He already loves that child so much.

He’s also a little curious too: it’s probable his child is a hybrid, as he was knotted by Alphas from all races. From all the knots that breached his ass, which gave the sperm that impregnated him? Was it from a pure race Dathomir Alpha? From one of the female Force Sensitives who were brought here as children and changed into Alpha, as Obi-Wan was changed into an Omega, a pet to be kept and breed?  

His healer is, in fact, in that category: Witch Vokara Che is adopted into the Dathomir Empire, like him, but she’s Twi’lek, not human, and she welcomes him with a smile.

“On the table, pretty thing,” she orders and he obeys immediately, abandon his sandals, climbs on the table and puts his feet in stirrup.

She only need a minute to hook him up to the monitor and soon, he’s listening to his child’s heartbeat and getting misty eyed. Vokara pats his leg, comforting.

“Do you need a tissue?”

“No, thank you Alpha.”

She takes different measurements that he doesn’t really understand. He had been taught the history of the Dathomir Empire, as proper, and also several musical instruments, gardening, and erotic poetry, but Omega aren’t taught medicine or technical skills.

“Everything is perfect,” she finally says and he smiles, reassured.

“Do you want to know the race and gender?”

“Please, Alpha.”

“It’s a girl, and a Svivreni-human hybrid. It’s rare for an enquinoid Alpha to succeed in impregnating a human Omega, congratulations on your fertility, Obi-Wan.”

He blushes, happy of the praise. The rules between Alpha and Omega in their society are clear. Until Obi-Wan bears a child, every Alpha can have his ass and then after an Alpha, or several, can choose to keep his ass and womb for them and only his mouth will be of public use. Such a sign of his fertility will send a strong signal to potential Alpha mates. Now that he knows his child is in good health, he’s beginning to let the moment get to him: on display, his legs open like that for an Alpha, and that Alpha praising his fertility. He’s getting hard and a little slick runs from his hole.

“Let me consult the data…yes, so Svivreni-human hybrid…you should give birth a little before eleven months, so in eight months. You will get pretty big.”

She laughs when she sees how his cock hardens to her words.

“It’s good to start with a big child. Fit and young like you are, you’ll have no problem pushing that little beauty out. Now, let me check how you’re going down there.”

She slips two fingers into him, observing how his muscles open for them, the quality of his slickness.

“Very good, Obi-Wan,” she praises again, and he whines a little. She slips another finger into him and he opens naturally to it.

“Three months only to conceive for the first time, and a difficult hybrid. And you opens very well. Perfect, pet, perfect,” Vokara continues, “Do you have any idea how many knots you take on average every day? On a normal day, not when there is a party.”

“I never really counted…Perhaps, I don’t know, seven? Some of them from the same Alpha.”

“Very good,” she slips her fingers out. He can see how hard she is from examining him and he whines, his throat offered. Good Omega don’t let Alpha stay hard.

“Why not. My next appointment could wait a little.”

She simply opens her pants and takes him like that, still on the examination table and his feet in stirrups. He has never seen male Alpha Twi’leks, he doesn’t know how they are, but female Alpha Twi’leks are perfectly proportioned to fuck a male human Omega. Soon, he’s keening, as she uses him hard and quick.

The door opens.

“Master Che?”

It’s Master Che’s apprentice and Obi-Wan’s childhood friend, Bant. As she is Force Sensitive, she was send here as a young child, as him, and as she’s female, she was given the other potion and developed as Alpha.

She has a laugh when she finds them, as clear as a bell. Obi-Wan opens his mouth to answer, but a particularly hard thrust has him wailing instead.

“Irresistible pretty slut,” she croons to the Omega, caressing his shoulder, then she checks the time on the mural holoclock and touches something on the examination table. The part where the torso of Obi-Wan is gets down, until his head is upside down. Bant opens her pants and pushes her cock in his mouth with a satisfied sigh. It’s the first time his mouth is getting fucked like that, upside down, but he has been sucking cocks every day for almost two years, he can handle it. Bant is narrow, long, he struggles for a second and then adapts, swallowing immediately around her girth.

His mind go a little fuzzy. He’s nothing more than two holes, a Dathomir pet, an instrument of pleasure for Alpha. They knot him, fill him up and he feels pride as his body receives their sperm.

He’s a good Omega, bearing child for the Empire and servicing Alpha.

Later, Vokara Che sent him away with a good natured slap on his ass and he’s so happy he could fly.

It’s almost midday and he wants to take a dip in one of the pools before lunch, but as he almost runs to his destination, in his head, he suddenly crashes into a wall of muscles.

The wall catches him before he stumbles and he catches the smell of an Alpha. Ready to thank him, he looks up and instead of a thank, it’s almost a wail of despair.

“Your Higness!!!”

He has never meet him, but of course he recognizes Prince Savage, the second son of Mother Talzin, Queen of the Known Universe, Her who Sways the Light under her Dark. And he just crashes into him.

He goes to kneel, to beg his pardon, but the other stops him.

“This is not a problem, little one. In fact, I’m happy: I need a guide, I’m visiting this village for the first time and I’m searching for the kitchen.”

Obi-Wan guides him, his mind full of questions, but too intimidated to speak, then to the other invitation, he follows him into one of the garden.

And there, he finds the elder Prince, Maul.

“Oh Force,” Savage grumbles, stopping Obi-Wan immediately, “don’t kneel again, it’s terrible for his ego.”

Maul laughs and shifts and Obi-Wan can see another Omega, on his back on the grass. It’s a Nautolean Obi-Wan doesn’t know, and he looks exhausted, ready for a teen years nap. His hole can’t close, his mouth looks raw. Obi-Wan feels a pang of jealousy. Spitroasted between such Alpha. Dathomir Alpha males have proportionally big knots for their size and Savage is a giant: his knot must be gigantic. And the princes! To be used by them like that… He’s getting slicker just thinking of it.

“Come, pet,” Savage orders, his hand on Obi-Wan’s ass.

Apparently, the princes spend a nice morning sharing the Nautolean and are now famished, simply desiring to eat in the sun, with some comfortable mouths to warm their cocks.

Obi-Wan has totally forgotten about his dip in the pool. He kneels obediently, then stand up again to help his fellow Omega in place between Maul’s legs, then goes again to kneel between Savage’s legs. He was right to think him big: even well spent as he is, his cock is a thing of beauty, the biggest Obi-Wan has ever seen.

The princes shares their meal, sometimes petting the head of the Omega, but most of the time only occupied by their discussion and the food. Obi-Wan has closed his eyes, breathes slowly the Alpha musk. He can feel the spark of life of his child, and Vokara Che’s semen slowly dripping of him on the grass. The moment is perfect, Obi-Wan’s head against a muscular thigh, his mouth warming that perfect cock…

After, the prince roughly uses Obi-Wan’s mouth and Obi-Wan whimpers in delight. The Alpha knots his mouth, emptying himself into his throat and Obi-Wan moans at the idea of his stomach full of seed. The Omega is hard and the prince pats his head, then pushes a leg against Obi-Wan’s.

“You can come like that,” he said magnanimous. Obi-Wan pushes himself against the hard calf. It’s difficult with his mouth still knotted, animalistic, and he comes quickly. When his mouth is free, he carefully licks the Alpha cock clean before tugging it in Savage’s pants, then he leans down and licks his own sperm on the Alpha’s pants leg and his boot. He can feel Savage’s gaze, but also Maul. Whatever pleasure the Omega Nautolean is offering right now, Obi-Wan’s performance seems more interesting.

When the two Alpha leave the garden, Savage turns to Obi-Wan and asks his name.

They enters the village chief’s house, leaving behind an Obi-Wan with a crush the size of a planet.


End file.
